This Time You Need to Live
by FrozenClear
Summary: "Why, you scared to be left all alone?" Little droplets slid off of his helmet as he watched the rain fall on her hair.   Vanitas/Aqua


_This didn't come out exactly how I had thought it up in my head, but I still think that it's good, only in a different way, you know? My first attempt at Van/Aqua._ :)_  
>Anyways, it's not really couple-y, it's just…I have no idea. I tried not to make them OOC or anything. Thanks for reading!<em>

_Disclaimer: I own zero percent of Kingdom Hearts. Sad._

**.. . . . ..**

The dust started to settle as if it was late for a date with the ground. Silver light seemed to reach everywhere except right where he was sure he was. Wherever he was. It seemed like a storm was coming from everywhere, or going. It made little difference. All that he was consciously aware of was that his left arm had a continuous pain and that he couldn't seem to move his legs or head very much. There was a large pressure spread almost all over his body, at least on his entire torso. He managed to slide his eyes over to his arm, where the annoying pain was coming from.

Oh, it was pinned. That was inconvenient.

White spots bordered his vision as he looked down at the rest of his body. He wondered if he was going to pass out. Or die, which was certainly a possibility.

Blue hair filled his vision. And that hair was attached to a head with a very familiar face and a body covered in battered blue and silver armor. She was sprawled out on top of him, face down on his chest and so close that his helmet touched her hair when he looked down. He couldn't see her face.

Well no wonder he felt all of that heaviness; if anything it was probably more likely that she'd kill him from the sheer force of her weight than any wounds he might have. Weren't girls supposed to be light?

The thought that he was probably pretty close to death had certainly crossed his mind. In fact, it was swimming around in his head faster and faster. He wondered if that was what fear felt like. He obviously hadn't done his job; he wondered where that old man was, or even Ventus for that matter. Didn't the kid have something against him being in Aqua's general vicinity? He was sure that he would've tried to come to her rescue by now. Maybe it was Ventus that had caused this annoying situation in the first place. It certainly wasn't his, he would've have let himself get pinned like that, by a rock or by a ten-ton lady.

But that would mean that he had let things get out of his hands. An irritating but probably true fact. Well it's not like she had done any better.

Speaking of Aqua, she still hadn't moved. Was she dead? He had mixed feelings about that, because on one hand it would be a solution to the ever-present problem of her pin-straight moral compass. On the other hand, however, it also meant that she wouldn't be able to get herself off of him, and apparently he couldn't get her off either, so he'd be stuck with her corpse.

It really was a fifty-fifty.

He didn't have to think much more about it though, because he saw the fingers on her left hand twitch. Apparently her moral compass was there to stay, at least for the moment.

She slowly brought her hand to her chest, very slowly, as if she had trouble trying to get her body to function at all. She brought it higher than her chest, to her hairline, and felt it a bit. There was blood matted into her hair, but neither one of them had noticed until that moment. The rest of her body didn't move an inch.

Also, she obviously had no clue where she was, or that she was resting her ten-ton body on her sworn enemy. And he wanted her off.

"'Morning, Sunshine." He didn't bother to look down at her, but he managed to put some of his usual sarcasm in his voice.

Immediately he felt her response. Her entire body tensed, and she could just imagine the look on her face when she actually looked down to see just who she was laying on top of.

"…Vanitas!" She gasped as if she had just realized that she had cancer or something. The anger was as plain as day in her voice.

"Thanks for noticing." He rolled his eyes.

"What…are you doing?" He was sure that she had intended for her voice to sound more threatening than it had, but he wasn't really on top of his game, either.

He grunted as a sharp pain shot through his arm. "Dying, probably. Get off." His good sense of humor was intact, at least.

She didn't answer, and she didn't comply, so Vanitas assumed that she was both stupid and deaf. So he repeated the command, only with even less patience. She still didn't reply. Growling, he tried to tell if she was even conscious anymore.

"I…Can't." Came her sudden coarse reply.

She can't? No, that wasn't acceptable to him. "What?"

"I said…I can't." She repeated, simultaneously annoyed and in pain. "I can…barely…move this arm." She grunted. "I…feel pain…all over."

Well, great. Normally he would be merciful and offer to end her pain all together, but he was in no position to kill her. Besides, she was more than half way to killing him as it was. He would've hit his head against the ground in frustration if he hadn't been afraid that it might actually kill him.

A small movement on his chest caused him to take the time to look down at that bloodied blue hair. She was pushing against him with her one 'good' arm, trying to move. A little progress, but not nearly enough.

It seemed to put her in a lot of pain to try and move like that, and her sobs of pain annoyed him greatly. She paused, cried out in pain again, and then collapsed back on top of him, causing cries of pain from both of them. Of course her shoulder-plate had slammed into his rib cage, it was the only natural thing to do. She sobbed from the pain for a moment, holding her head, but after a moment she quieted down and looked like she about to try again.

"Don't." He objected with a growl.

"But…You said-"

He wasn't sure if he was grinning or scowling under his helmet. "Yeah well, it's not worth dying over."

She was silent on his chest, but he noticed that he could see more of her face; the tip of her nose and eyelashes poked out from behind her mop of hair. He heard a pained half chuckle half cough. "Careful," She warned. "Almost sounded like…it mattered."

Like what mattered? Her dying? His ears were growing warm. "Stupid, if you die then how am I supposed to get you off of me?" And then he added, "Besides, I was talking about _you_ killing _me_."

She breathing in one deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know, I…was…only…teasing." Her voice sounded more irritated like before.

Silence followed, and it was more awkward than most things that he had to sit through. Seriously, how awkward did it have to be? He wasn't making it awkward, he couldn't. She obviously lacked some social manners, or at least a sense of the situation. They were both probably seconds from death, so why would she make it worse my making it an awkward death?

"What happened?" She asked after what had to have been days, no years, of awkwardness. It put him in a bad mood.

"What are you talking about?" He growled after a second. Why was she still talking to him?

"I mean…why…are we here?"

He rolled his eyes, aware that she wouldn't be able to see it even if she had been looking at him. "You think I know? I just remember…" He trailed off for a second. What did he remember? Xehanort, Ventus. He remembered Aqua, or at least he had a picture of her in his mind on the ground. Obviously he had been fighting, possibly her. But that was it; there was nothing else besides that. Well, apart from waking up on a cliff with a pinned arm and a dead weight girl on top of him. "Nothing." He finished.

"Me, either." She was silent for a moment. "I think…that you…were fighting…someone."

"No kidding," He deadpanned. "And tell me, did I have a keyblade, too?" His sarcasm was ignored by her for the most part, as she tried to think back.

"You…did this." She gingerly reached up and touched her head around where all of the blood was.

That was obvious. "Probably." He agreed.

He could feel the silence coming again, only there was thunder in the background, and he could see flashes of lightning in the clouds. A single drop of rain fell on his helmet. He closed his eyes. The arm that was pinned was becoming numb, too, so he guessed that he would just get number until he just died. Hopefully, anyways. But she seemed to be getting in worse pain the longer she laid there on him. A good and bad sign depending on how you look at it; she probably was going to live, but it'd give her a crap load of pain. He was just going to die without any feeling.

Why did he feel like he was getting the short end of the stick?

She shuddered once, and he didn't notice. She shuddered again, that time more violently, and he noticed. She kept shaking, faster and faster, but they were only small shakes, mostly in her head and shoulders. Almost like she was crying. Another two drops fell on his helmet.

"Why are you crying?" He demanded.

He almost thought that she hadn't heard him again, she took so long to respond, but when she did she said, "I…I'm…Am I going to…die?" She gasped out between sobs of fear and pain. He could tell that she was trying to sound like she wasn't crying.

His brows furrowed, and he looked back up at the clouds. He let out a rough sigh. "How am I supposed to know?"

"It just…I'm…I don't want…to die." She whimpered. "I'm scared of it."

He let out something between a cough, a grunt, and a laugh. "Why? There's nothing to be scared of. Everyone dies." Women, who knew that they were so much trouble?

"But…Don't you want to…to live?"

"Of course I do, you idiot. The only thing that you need to worry about is what happens _after_ you die. Only stupid people worry about getting there."

She ignored his insults, probably too exhausted to even acknowledge them. "What do…you mean?"

"I mean if you even _exist_ after you die." God, she was irritating.

For a moment nothing more was said. He wondered if she was done with her questions. She asked the stupidest questions that he had ever heard. But of course she spoke again, after another minute or so.

"How do you…know if…you'll exist?" She asked slowly, as if seriously thinking it through.

He groaned and rolled his eyes again. "Idiot. Do you have a heart?"

"Yes," She answered like it was obvious.

"Then you're fine."

More silence, only shorter than the last time. Did she ever stop talking? "What…about you then?" More rain fell of his helmet.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a heart?" She asked it like it was a test or something. She made it sound like it mattered if he had one because without one he wasn't human or something. Stupid girl, she judged everything.

"What?" He growled, not in the mood for even _more_ stupid questions.

"What will happen…when you…die?" She pronounced every syllable as clearly as her pain allowed her. He decided that it would've been better if she had died in the first place. He'd rather get stuck with a quiet corpse.

Rain started to pour lightly down, as if it was just being sprayed in a mist. Why had fate stuck him with that annoying, painful, heavy, curious, stupid girl in the last moments of his life? Was it really that cruel? What had he ever done to deserve it? The Anger built up in his chest, right about where her head was. He didn't need to answer stupid questions that he didn't have good answers to. He tried to just answer with a grunt, but she asked yet again. Growling, he turned his head back to the sky.

"How should I know?" He demanded gruffly.

She moved her head slightly on his chest, as if to lessen the pain. Her ear moved to rest on a bruise.

"You don't…have a heart…do you?"

He kept quiet, determined to make her shut up through his own silence.

"Or at least…not a…whole one…Am I right?"

He screwed his eyes shut and felt himself scowl at the air.

She was silent. "Vanitas?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Then die."

"No!" She sounded insulted. "Why'd you…say something like…that?"

"So you'd shut up."

"Well it didn't work."

"Obviously."

She sighed. "Listen, I'm…I don't…_know_ a lot about…death…but I'm sure…you'll be…fine."

"Who says I'm going to die?"

She sighed again.

The rain started pouring down more heavily. Somehow it seemed to kick up dirt and dust into the air. Lots of little droplets slid off of his helmet as he watched the rain fall on her hair. It started to wash a tiny bit of the blood away from her. Of course it washed it onto him, but he didn't mind so much. Blood was no big deal. He just wished that she'd wash off.

"wait…" She whispered suddenly, clutching at him lightly with her one usable hand. She was shivering slightly from the rain and he noticed that he was, too. Odd, he didn't really feel cold.

He quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't…die yet…ok?" She asked, practically pleaded in a small voice. The rain got harder. The sky glowed a dark silver, almost as dark as the ground.

He chuckled darkly. "Why, you scared to be left all alone?"

She held onto him a bit harder. "Yes." She admitted.

He blinked in surprise.

"I'm terrified."

**.. . . . ..**

_I really have no idea what happened to get them in that situation. This isn't exactly AU, but obviously it didn't happen in the game. But I imagine that everything up until that point had happened in-universe. You can imagine what happened in any way you want to, I guess._

_For some reason it was a lot easier to write Vanitas than it was to write Aqua. She seems OOC to me, but I guess I was trying to make her too tired to really have her guard up or anything. Please tell me what you think. _:)

_Thanks again for reading this! Review?_


End file.
